V5.13
Aktualizacja przedmiotów z MU Aktualizacja Efektów Graficznych (część 2) | Obraz 2 = | Obraz 2 podpis = | Data EU-NE = 2015-07-09 | Data EU-W = 2015-07-09 | Data NA = 2015-07-09 | Związane = Opis patcha 5.13 | Poprzedni = V5.12 | Następny = V5.14 }} __TOC__ Aktualizacje w patchu 14/07/2015 * **Naprawa błędu: Naprawiono dziwną interakcję między sojuszników i czarami przywoływacza Tahma * **Naprawa błędu: Zed nie zabija już stworów zanim się pojawią Mechanika gry Opis śmierci * zadało 12 pkt. obrażeń: Naprawiono liczne błędy związane z opisem śmierci, głównie odnoszące się do obrażeń zadanych umiejętnościami Zmiana kodu liniowych umiejętności mierzonych *Jest włączone we wszystkich regionach i dajemy wam znać: Nie ⇒ Tak Kumulowanie spowolnień na dystans. Na koniec – umożliwia nam to także robienie fajnych rzeczy ze spowolnieniami. Przykładowo, nowa jest teraz całkiem fajnym przedmiotem, ale nie jest to coś, co mogliśmy zrobić, jeżeli spowolnienia można było nakładać jak warstwy przepysznej lasagni. Nagle zrobiliśmy się bardzo głodni.}} *Zasady nakładania spowolnień: Spowolnienia nałożone po pierwszym mają tylko połowę mocy ⇒ Tylko najsilniejsze spowolnienie jest nałożone Bohaterowie *Rzeczny Król *Ujawnienie bohatera: Tahm Kench Rzeczny Król *Spojrzenie na bohatera: Tahm Kench *Tahm Kench – pytania i odpowiedzi *Ogólne **Liczy się każda sekunda: Animacja ataku Ekko została lekko ulepszona **Pokaż mi coś nowego: Zaktualizowano polecane przedmioty * / **Dasz radę: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że R Jayce'a dawało mu premie na poziomach 5/10/15 zamiast 6/11/16 *Ogólne **Skalowanie podstawowych ataków: 1,0 całkowitych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 0,9 całkowitych obrażeń od ataku **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 53,5 pkt. ⇒ 57 pkt. **Przyrost obrażeń od ataku: 3,25 pkt. ⇒ 3,5 pkt. * **'USUNIĘTO' – Przebije niebiosa: Nie można już użyć podczas doskoku * **'NOWOŚĆ''' – Oto i gniew: Biernie, podstawowe ataki Kayle zadają 10/15/20/25/30 (+0,15 pkt. mocy umiejętności) pkt. obrażeń magicznych przy trafieniu **Skalowanie: 0,25 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności * **Naprawa błędu: Naprawiono błąd w opisie, według którego ogłuszenie trwało 1 sekundę, a w rzeczywistości trwało 1,25 sek. * **Naprawa błędu: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Porażenie Elektryczne czasami nie nakładało Znaku Burzy na cele znajdujące się w * **Obrażenia pierwszej fali: 60/100/140/180/220 pkt. ⇒ 60/95/130/165/200 pkt. **Maksymalne obrażenia: 90/150/210/270/330 pkt. ⇒ 90/142,5/195/247,5/300 pkt. * **Promień podrzucenia: 200 jedn. ⇒ 160 jedn. . Zwiększenie nagrody za wykonanie tej trudnej zagrywki (i poprawiając jego statystyki obronne, aby łatwiej mógł to zrobić) powinno sprawić, że doświadczeni gracze Singedem będą mieli nowy sposób na pokazanie swoich umiejętności. To jednak nie koniec zmian. Lepsze statystyki obronne oraz większa korzyść brzmią super, ale śmiech podczas Rzucania jest największym wzmocnieniem, jakie daliśmy bohaterowie w League of Legends. Wstrząsajcie porządnie, przyjaciele.}} *Ogólne **Podstawowa odporność na magię: 30 pkt. ⇒ 32,1 pkt. **Rozwój odporności na magię: 0 pkt. ⇒ 1,25 pkt. * **Czas trwania unieruchomienia: 1 sekunda na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 1/1,25/1,5/1,5/2 sek. **Człowiek, który się śmieje: Singed się śmieje, gdy Rzuca przeciwnika , Skarnerze. Jesteś skorpionem. Ogarnij się.}} * **Naprawa błędu: Nie może być już użyte na wieżach przy przerwaniu autoataku na głównym celu umiejętności biernej. * **Wytrzymałe kule: wystrzelone przez Precz, Słabeusze zatrzymują się teraz przed oraz , zamiast zostać zniszczonymi **Uciekajcie, młokosy: Naprawiono dużo błędów związanych z odrzuceniem i ogłuszeniem Precz, Słabeusze, które czasami nie działały przy trafieniu jednostek **Syndra, trzymaj się: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Precz, Słabeusze mogło wystrzelić Mroczne Kule przygotowane do Wyzwolonej Mocy **Tam, gdzie chcę: Jednostki ogłuszone przez Mroczne Kule nie są już odrzucane * **Naprawdę wytrzymałe kule: Mroczne Kule przechwycone przez oraz odbijają się, zamiast zostać zniszczonymi * **Kontrola dusz: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że dusze zdawały się lecieć do Thresha z dużych odległości **Żyłka z haczykiem: zostawia po sobie duszę * **Idź do latarni: Latarnia nie znika, gdy Thresh leci do celu * **To nie żart dotyczący wzrostu: Rozmiar pocisku zwiększa się wraz z mocą umiejętności Veigara . Niech to do was dotrze. To skalowanie zawsze było trochę dziwne, więc osłabiamy je trochę, aby Xin Zhao mógł atakować z pełną siłą, nie stając się jednocześnie nieśmiertelnym.}} * **Skalowanie: 0,7 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,5 pkt. mocy umiejętności * **Bądźcie mili: Cofnięcie nie może być użyte, gdy i są gotowe do użycia. *Ogólne **Aktywacja systemów: Poprawiono animację i efekty podstawowego ataku Cybernetycznego Ezreala, aby był bardziej responsywny * **Mistyczny Strzał odbezpieczony: Poprawiono animację Mistycznego Strzału, aby był bardziej responsywny Przedmioty z Sezonu 3). Wygląda na to, że mamy powtórkę z rozrywki. Zacznijmy od obecnego Pożeracza i jego nieskończonej kumulacji. Początkowo zakładaliśmy, że wam wszystkim naprawdę spodoba się pomysł nieskończonej kumulacji (i nieskończonej mocy!!!), ale gdy próbowaliśmy działać wokół tej „koniecznej” mechaniki, zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że nie pasuje do gry PvP. Albo siedzisz w trybie „muszę farmić”, albo jesteś tak daleko za wrogim dżunglerem, że żałujesz wielu decyzji, które doprowadziły cię w to miejsce. Nikt nie lubi zostawać z tyłu w maratonie kumulacji. Nasze cele: po pierwsze, ponieważ to wzmocnienie zawsze należało do kategorii „Chcę farmić dżunglę”, postanowiliśmy zachować mechanikę transformacji przez-krew-moich-wrogów, jednocześnie hamując tryb „muszę farmić”. Ograniczenie oznacza, że jeżeli zostajecie z tyłu w wyścigu o ładunki, nie zostajecie tam na zawsze – możecie podwoić wysiłki, aby nadgonić stratę. Dodatkowo, gdy dojdzie do transformacji, nie zaczynacie dopiero marzyć o następnym posiłku – jesteście najedzeni i gotowi do walki. Po drugie, zmieniliśmy sposób, w jaki ten przedmiot kumuluje ładunki. Prosta zmiana powoduje, że Pożeracz zyskuje ładunki przy asystach i zabiciach potworów, zamiast przy samych zabiciach, więc nie musicie czuć się źle, gdy oddajecie niebieskie wzmocnienie, lub gdy Kalista przejmie za pomocą megaRozdarcia. Skoro mowa o Smoku, chcemy zachęcić korzystających z Pożeracza dżunglerów, aby skupili się na takich celach, jak lub Smok, ponieważ dzięki temu wychodzą na światło dzienne (nie można grać w League przez cały dzień), jednocześnie dając przeciwnikom okazje na spowolnienie kumulacji Pożeracza. Po trzecie: efekt przy trafieniu Nasyconego Pożeracza ma łączyć się z obrażeniami przy trafieniu Pożeracza, ale zdajemy sobie sprawę, że rezultat może być zabójczy. Bierny efekt czy przychodzą na myśl, ale mamy nadzieję, że wykażecie się kreatywnością w tym temacie. No, dalej. Pożerajcie.}} *Ogólne **Obrażenia magiczne przy trafieniu: 25 pkt. ⇒ 30 pkt. **Duże potwory: 1 ładunek za zabicie ⇒ 1 ładunek za zabicie lub asystę **Potężne potwory: 1 ładunek za zabicie ⇒ 5 ładunków za zabicie lub asystę **Bohaterowie: 2 ładunki za zabicie lub asystę ⇒ 1 ładunek za zabicie lub asystę **Wędrujący Krab: 1 ładunek za zabicie ⇒ 2 ładunki za zabicie lub asystę **'NOWOŚĆ' – Duchowy Pies: Podczas kumulowania Pożeracza towarzyszy Duchowy Pies, który rośnie wraz z ładunkami **'NOWOŚĆ' – Teraz się łączymy: Przy 30 ładunkach Duchowy Pies łączy się z posiadaczem, a Pożeracz zmienia się w... *'USUNIĘTO' – Głód: Zabicia i asysty nie zwiększają już obrażeń Pożeracza *'NOWOŚĆ' – Widmowe uderzenie: Co drugi podstawowy atak aktywuje efekty przy trafieniu dwukrotnie aktywuje się przy zaklęciach, a nie efektach (np. , itd.), a Runiczna Glewia ma działać w tym drugim wypadku. Jeżeli chodzi o szczegóły, podstawowe ataki różnią się od zaklęć i chcemy, aby moc Echa Luden była dostępna poprzez rzucanie zaklęć (lub używanie przedmiotów, traktowanych jak zaklęcia, jak ). kroczy po tej linii, ale jest traktowane jak podstawowy atak (także przez aktywowanie efektów przy trafieniu) i dlatego sytuacja się komplikowała. Kolejny kontekst dla wzmocnień: zdobycie Runicznej Glewii (szczególnie, jako pierwszego przedmiotu) nie daje szczególnych korzyści, poza kilkoma przypadkami. Zmieniamy to, jednocześnie przyglądając się dżunglerom z mocą umiejętności.}} *Moc umiejętności: 40 pkt. ⇒ 50 pkt. *Skalowanie Czaroostrza: 0,75 pkt. podstawowych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 1,0 pkt. podstawowych obrażeń od ataku *Naprawa błędu: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Runiczna Glewia nakładała efekty zaklęć (np. , , ) *Zdrowie: 600 pkt. ⇒ 500 pkt. *Czas odnowienia: 60 sek. ⇒ 90 sek. .}} *Premia do leczenia: 20% do własnego leczenia ⇒ 20% do całego leczenia Przedmioty z mocą umiejętności *Koszt: 860 szt. złota ⇒ 850 szt. złota *Koszt: 1600 szt. złota ⇒ 1250 szt. złota *Moc umiejętności: 80 pkt. ⇒ 60 pkt. *Koszt całkowity: 3300 szt. złota ⇒ 3500 szt. złota *Przepis: + + 840 szt. złota ⇒ + + + 935 szt. złota *Moc umiejętności: 120 pkt. ⇒ wciąż 120 pkt. *Premia do mocy umiejętności: 30% ⇒ 35% *Koszt: 3300 szt. złota ⇒ 3000 szt. złota *Moc umiejętności: 120 pkt. ⇒ 100 pkt. *Koszt: 3300 szt. złota ⇒ 3000 szt. złota *Moc umiejętności: 120 pkt. ⇒ 100 pkt. *Prędkość poruszania: 7% ⇒ 10% *Koszt: 2900 szt. złota ⇒ 3000 szt. złota *Moc umiejętności: 100 pkt. ⇒ 100 pkt. (bez zmian) *Zdrowie: 400 pkt. ⇒ 400 pkt. (bez zmian) *Zmiana przepisu: + + + 605 szt. złota ⇒ + + + 715 szt. złota *Spowolnienie pojedynczego celu: 35% ⇒ 40% *Obszarowe spowolnienie (natychmiastowe): 15% ⇒ 40% *Obrażenia w czasie lub wielokrotne trafienie: 15% na 1,5 sek. ⇒ 20% na 1 sek. *'NOWOŚĆ' -Wybieram cię: Przywołane stwory (np. , ) spowalniają teraz przy trafieniu o 20% na 1 sekundę *'NOWOŚĆ' – Krystalicznie czyste: Dodano nowe efekty cząsteczkowe *Koszt całkowity: 2700 szt. złota ⇒ 3000 szt. złota *Zmiana przepisu: + + 1120 szt. złota ⇒ + + 1030 szt. złota *Moc umiejętności: 60 pkt. ⇒ 80 pkt. *Moc umiejętności: 60 pkt. ⇒ 80 pkt. *Koszt: 2800 szt. złota ⇒ 2700 szt. złota *Podstawowe zdrowie: 450 pkt. ⇒ 300 pkt. *Podstawowa mana: 450 pkt. ⇒ 400 pkt. *Rozwój zdrowia: Bez zmian *Rozwój many: 20 pkt. co minutę (200 pkt. many po 10 minutach) ⇒ 40 pkt. co minutę (400 pkt. many po 10 minutach) *Rozwój mocy umiejętności: 2 pkt. co minutę (20 pkt. mocy umiejętności po 10 minutach) ⇒ 4 pkt. co minutę (40 pkt. mocy umiejętności po 10 minutach) *Koszt: 1480 szt. złota ⇒ 1500 szt. złota *Koszt całkowity: 2900 szt. złota ⇒ 3000 szt. złota *Przepis: + + 980 szt. złota ⇒ + + 650 szt. złota *Moc umiejętności: 50 pkt. ⇒ 80 pkt. *Koszt: 2295 szt. złota ⇒ 2500 szt. złota *Moc umiejętności: 70 pkt. ⇒ 80 pkt. .}} *Koszt: 2920 szt. złota ⇒ 3000 szt. złota *Prędkość ataku: 50% ⇒ 40% *Moc umiejętności: 60 pkt. ⇒ 80 pkt. *Wampiryzm zaklęć: 20% ⇒ 0% *'NOWOŚĆ' – Czysta krew: Twoje umiejętności uzdrawiają cię o 15% zadanych obrażeń, wyliczonych przed uwzględnieniem odporności przeciwnika. (33% efektu w przypadku zaklęć obszarowych) *Koszt całkowity: Bez zmian *Przepis: + + 880 szt. złota ⇒ + + + 445 szt. złota *Koszt całkowity: Bez zmian *Przepis: + + 980 szt. złota ⇒ + + + 545 szt. złota Twisted Treeline Wieże *Zewnętrzne wieże: 1850 pkt. zdrowia ⇒ 1650 pkt. zdrowia *Wewnętrzne wieże: 2050 pkt. zdrowia ⇒ 1850 pkt. zdrowia *Wieże inhibitorów: 2350 pkt. zdrowia ⇒ 2250 pkt. zdrowia Twisted Treeline i Crystal Scar *'NOWOŚĆ' – Istnieje: Teraz pojawia się na Twisted Treeline i Crystal Scar *Koszt całkowity: 3450 szt. złota ⇒ 3500 szt. złota *Przepis: + + + 1045 szt. złota ⇒ + + 1050 szt. złota Crystal Scar *'NOWOŚĆ' – Istnieje: Teraz pojawia się na Crystal Scar Aktualizacje efektów graficznych: Runda 2. * * * * (ponownie! Tylko jego ) Pasek postępów patchowania Naprawione błędy *Szybko wysyłane wiadomości w czacie teraz zawsze pojawiają się w tej samej kolejności dla wszystkich w poczekalni lub pokoju czatu. *Zmniejszono opóźnienie dla wiadomości w czacie. Nie jest to błąd, ale jest związany z ostatnim punktem! *Przywrócono efekt wygaśnięcia przy wskaźnikach czasu odnowienia przedmiotów z efektem użycia. * ponownie szuka odpowiedniego miejsca do wylądowania, zamiast trafiać w środek ścian. *Naprawiono rzadki błąd, który sprawiał, że wydawał się nieruchomy po rzuceniu, ale niewidzialnie ścigał i wybuchał przy celu, jak zwykle. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że niektóre przedmioty wyłączały efekt ognia i . * nie przybiera już dziwnie niebieskiego koloru, gdy używa lub . *Naprawiono błąd z „Szybkim rzucaniem ze wskaźnikami zasięgu”, który wyłączał kliknięcia lewym przyciskiem myszy, jeżeli użyto umiejętności zmiany postawy, gdy wskaźnik zasięgu innej umiejętności był aktywny. Nadchodzące skórki Następujące skórki pojawią się w różnych odstępach czasu po premierze patcha 5.13: * * Nadchodzące chromatyczne zestawy W patchu 5.13 pojawią się następujące chromatyczne zestawy: * * * Kategoria:Aktualizacje de:V5.13 en:V5.13 es:V5.13